At present there exists on the market a mast of this type which is formed by an extrusion drawn from a light metal or alloy having a section in the form of a horseshoe defined by two concentric walls, one of which is internal and the other external and which are coupled together by struts.
Such a structure presents certain disadvantages. Initially, its profile with two walls and struts makes manufacture thereof rather difficult. Moreover, when the sail is heavily loaded by the wind, its rigidity is not always sufficient to prevent opening of the horseshoe under the action of the winding rod of the sail roller which thus may come out of its housing. Finally, the existence of two walls does not facilitate the placing of a pulley at the head of the mast since it is then necessary to pierce through both of these walls. The present invention has for its purpose to provide a sailing boat mast which overcomes the above cited disadvantages.